Roan Replica
Roan Replica, as his name implies, is a Replica of Roan Entendez who appeared in Yugioh Battle Zone. Unlike Roan and other characters, he also make him no appearances in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga. He acts as one of the main antagonists in Roan's story and Yugi's story. Roan Replica was created using data collected by Vexen on Roan. Originally a subject to test the real Roan, the Replica was later exploited to become a puppet of Dartz who attempted to use him to manipulate Yugi and overthrow Universal Orichalcos. He game voices are same as Roan Entendez's game voices. Character Profile Entries *''Yugi'' A replica of Roan created by Vexen from the real Roan's data. Through Yugi's power he was infused with false memories and made to believe he was the real Roan. The truth has wounded him deeply. *''Roan'' A replica of Roan created by Vexen from the real Roan's data. Unlike the real Roan, he wields Orichalcos freely, but is burdened by the fact that he is an imitation. Character Design Unlike real Roan and instead of wearing a outfit consists of the white long sleeve as well as collar and blue necktie, gray jeans, short white shoes, and brown jacket like real Roan, Roan Replica wears a inverted color of sleeves, jeans and jacket but had no necktie like real Roan. but, both his eye and hair color is seems inverted of white haired and yellow eyes. He carries an Chaos Duel Disk on his left arm. Character Biography Introduce in the game Yugioh Battle Zone, the Roan Replica was created by Vexen in order to gauge Roan's strength, and hopefully cause Roan's Heart to return to the The Seal of Orichalcos. At first Roan was shocked to see his counterpart, however, after the original heard the Roan Replica's taunts, a duel begans. Due to the short time of Roan Replica's existence, he lacked experience and was quickly beaten down by the original. Roan then attempted to capture the Replica, but failed when the Roan Replica utilized the power of Orichalcos. After leaving Yugi, Roan Replica was later seen in a memory stimulated Baguio City, where he meets the real Roan inside the Duel Breeze. The replica remarks that Roan no longer feared the Orichalcos, in which he earns the original's confusion in return. Roan Replica replies that he is Roan, and thus he would know everything about his counterpart. Feeling annoyed, Roan remarks that he is himself, and no one could possibly be him. Angered because of the fact that he is "a fake", the Roan Replica taps his Dark powers, and states that in the end, he was still nothing but a replica, even after gaining new power. Blinded by jealousy and rage, Roan Replica engaged the original, and the two had a fierce duel. During the Duel against real Roan, he activates Orichalcos Chimadare to warp out entire world and summons a fallen Doma members' monster cards. In the end, despite Roan Replica's new found powers and cards, he was fall in defeated, and slowly faded back into the Orichalcos. With his dying breath, he asks Roan where a replica's heart like his would go. Roan comforts the replica, stating that it would go to the same place as his. The replica smiles, and remarks "A faithful replica until the very end. That's... okay," before fading back into the Orichalcos. Personality Unlike real Roan and he's carefree attitude, empathic nature and sharp mind, the Replica was more aggressive and protective than Roan, which is exactly what Dartz's Orichacos was looking for. A key difference between the two is as follows; while Roan fears the Orichalcos in his heart, the Replica embraces his and wields it effectively. He was also more stubborn, which made him more of an enemy in the game. Another factor is how he searched for his existence nonstop. He seems to (like Yugi) get very angry when he's confused, as shown when the Doma members such as Valon try to trick him. At the end of his life, the Replica became much more like the original, becoming sullen and mellow. He often lashed out at anyone who talked back to him, even if they overpowered him. He seemed to be as sharp mind as Roan was at the Grand Canyon, when Roan was under Rebecca's promises. Quotes "This world will be warped with this!!" (Catch phrase) "Not a "fake"! I don't care if you're "real"! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though! Unlike you...I fear nothing." "Hmph...I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just 'cause you want to see young Yugi. Sorry, doesn’t go both ways." "Plain and simple. Your memories are a train wreck. You’re not the one who’s meant to protect this world. It’s supposed to be me! But you and your messed up memories are always in the way, Yugi!" "What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and heart are fake. But...There is one memory I'll keep...Even if it is a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not..I will protect this world!" "Yugi, you're a good guy. I don’t have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That’s good enough." "It's ''nice to have Darkness on my side." "''I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone...Someone who is not at all you! But... nothing changes... I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" "So...it's over. Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake." "What happens when a fake dies--- one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?..." "A faithful replica until the very end. That's...Okay." Deck The Replica's personal deck is unknown. When real Roan that identified his deck is known as Mimic Deck or Doma Deck. he build his deck for much like real Roan and also he get and added divided cards when every Doma members were beaten in duel. See also Roan Entendez Category:Characters